Ribbons and Lights
by sandybunny
Summary: 1x4, Quatre tries to give heero a present to show how he feels


Ribbons and Lights  
  
pairings 1x4, 2x5.  
  
Synapois. Quatre tries to give Heero a Christmas present to show how he feels. and gets the wrong idea on the way. Ribbons, Lights, Q naked, and a bath...what more could you want? other then having them personally in your home....mmm...::makes sure her BF is out of hearing distance::  
  
'Is a person allowed to be that cute without doing anything at all?' Quatre wondered to himself as he watched Heero read through the paper, over breakfast. He quickly turned his attention way when Heero started to look up from the paper to acknowledge Trowa entering the room. Wufie was outside practicing. Since it was hard for him to get anything done between arguing with Duo, and making love to him. Duo and Wufie made a great couple. Many wouldn't believe it but its true. Both helped each other get through the guilt they felt over surviving what killed those close to them. Duo also made sure Wufie relaxed and had fun, while Wufie helped Duo focus and temper his constant need for motion. They were good for each other. He sighed. If only he had that, his eyes sliding once more over to Heero, who was now engaged in a somewhat silent conversation with Trowa over something in the paper. Duo came in yawning and waved to the group before heading out to the backyard where Wufie was practicing. Quatre waited and sure enough a familiar noise was heard."Got you!" thump, "DUO! what have I said about you interrupting my practice? and jumping on me?" A laugh, "make sure I'm naked when I do it?" A squawk "What!?? Injustice! Come back here duo!" Duo came running into the house laughing and jumped behind Quatre. "Come out from behind Winner and fight me like a man !" "Hey I didn't hear you complaining about my manhood last night or this morning!" Quatre tried not to laugh as Wufie blushed and nearly jumped the table to get to Duo. Duo stage whispered in his ear, "he is so hot when he gets all flustered." Then took off to his room. Wufie blinked,blushed and ran after Duo muttering about braided bakas. Quatre started laughing as soon as they left. Trowa and Heero gave an amused chuckle. Heero then stood up. "Oh before I forget. Don't forget guys Christmas is just a few days away make sure you get your presents for everyone and we will be decorating the tree tonight." Heero nodded and left, Trowa smiled."I remember last year. I made sure to get most of the present early this time." Quatre laughed in memory of Trowa and his trip to the mall. The both of them had been trampled on and then mistaken for elfs and chased by tiny children wanting to meet Santa. Heero had saved them both by grabbing them and pulling them into what appeared to be Victoria Secrets..which made all three blush before running out quickly. Quatre smiled as he remembered his hand being clasped in Heero's for a brief moment as they tried to stay together."Yeah that was horriable. Duo tells me Heero did most of his shopping of online to avoid that again" Trowa nodded "Smart man, well i'm off see you tonight for the tree decorating." Trowa walked out to do whatever it was Trowa did. For along time everyone thought he and Quatre was a couple. But in truth they had no spark between them. They felt as though they could trust each other..it was more like brotherly love. For a while Trowa had a crush on Duo but informed Quatre that he doubt he could handle Duo the way Wufie could. Trowa knew about Quatre's crush on Heero..just like Duo did. Only one person didnt. At least he hoped Heero didn't know, cause if he did and hadn't said anything that means he wasn't intrested. Duo and him had been going over a plan and they figured this Christmas they would inform Heero of Quatre's love, in a very bold way.  
  
*flash back*  
  
"Duo I don't know..can I do that?" "Of course Kat. And either he jumps you or throws you out..either way a defianite answer and you will finally have it out of the way" "Yes your right..but do I gotta be naked?" "That's the best part..if he wants you ..no pesky cloths in the way. And what better way to say I love you at Christmas then to be naked with a bow on you?"..."um a card?" "Funny "  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
'I still cant believe im doing it' They had figured to do it before Christmas so as not to ruin the Christmas Day. So tonight after the Christmas decorations were up, he was to go upstairs on the pretense of being tired and get ready. Duo would make sure Heero was distracted if he tried to come up to early.  
  
"Careful Quatre." Trowa said as I leaned over the edge of the ladder just a little more "I'm fine just a little further and I can do it." I was trying to put the star on the top I was still too short even with the ladder. All of a sudden there was laughter and Duo came running in and bumped into the ladder. "Ahhh!!" "Quatre!" "Winner!" I fell off the ladder..luckily away from the tree and hit the ground with a hard thump...the ground was softer then I expected...opening my eyes I noticed I was ontop of a very confused looking Heero."He-Heero i'm sorry I didn't mean to land on you!" Heero blinked at Quatre a few times before nodding. Quatre quickly got off of him blushing hotly. "Quatre i'm so sorry man ..are you hurt?" "No im ok Heero did I hurt you?" He shook his head "no im fine Quatre. " Though he shot a glare at Duo. "I told you hundreds of times Duo not to run in the house" "Well I wouldn't have Wubabe if you hadn't been chasing me!" "You pounced me with mistletoe while I was trying to untangle the lights!" "yea I know. You looked so good all tied up..." "DUO!!!" Quatre and Duo laughed before going back to decorating. Quatre started up the ladder again but felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Heero. "Yes Heero?" "Let me do it. Just in case " he glanced at Duo once more."Oh ok" Ismiled brightly at him. At least he cares. By the time we were finished Wufie, Duo, and I were covered in glitter and fake snow. Heero and Trowa sported a little but not as much as they were smart and got out of the room when it started. The tree was lit up and beautiful just like the ones outside. They had, had professionals do the lights on a few of the trees around the house earlier that day. "Yaay now presents can be put under it!" Duo exclaimed and gave me a wink. That was my cue."Yeah but I think im going to go bed early tonight. I think the near death experience has left me a little tired" after tons of good nights I made my way up to the bedroom grabbed what i needed and ran to Heero's room, getting changed quickly. I stretched out on the bed. The ribbon crisscrossing across my chest, legs, and arms. The bow resting right over my groin and another put on the top of my head at an angle. The room was dimly lit. Enough to see without being overly bright. I waited. A few minuets passed by before I heard voices."We will finish this in my room" ,"if your sure you want to" ," im sure." Oh no he is with someone. Trowa it sounds like. Why didn't Duo help! He quickly got up and ran to the window. He thought about the closet but he didn't wanna have to try to sneak past a sleeping Heero later. Nearly the impossible there. He climbed out the window and on to the branch of a decorated tree. There was no real ledge or he would have used it to get to his room. He hoped no one looked out here as he climbed back a little trying to blend in with the tree. Though it was lit up with Christmas lights and he was wearing a bright red bow. But still he hoped. He could make out their voices as he was working his way to the next branch. "Trowa. I love.." Quatre blinked at the words and froze where he was to hear who he loved, just when Duo started blaring Christmas music and singing with it. Quatre gritted his teeth. 'why now Duo? and why hadn't he warned him!' he stayed where he was hoping to hear what they said but only catching every otjer word. "I ...You.....say....please..." Trowa watched him " Heero....sure?....i'm not....sure..." he paused and watched Heero. Before giving him a slow nod. A small smile appeared on Heero's face. Quatre grew paler. Heero loved Trowa..not him..it made sense.. they were so close...he was such a fool. Before he could see them embrace he moved to get down from the tree. He didn't want to see that, it would just hurt worst. As he reached for a new branch, one of the other branches caught on his ribbon and snapped. Knowing good and well that Trowa and Heero could hear that sound over Duo's noise. He quickly scrambled to the next one but couldn't get it and ended up slipping and falling. His ribbons catching on various branches to catch him up for a moment before he finally hit the snow covered ground. He heard the window push open. Knowing that noise defiantly alerted them, he moved quickly, and painfully, into the bushes. He waited quietly barely daring to breath. His body freezing and he was sure turning blue.Finally the window shut and he climbed out of the bushes and limped to the door. Pushing it open and stepping into the warmth of the house. Though that did nothing to help his heart.  
  
Duo was singing into a candy cane as he danced around the living room. He looked up to see if Wufie had came back with his drink when he saw Quatre. His jaw hitting the ground. "Quatre what happened?!" He rushed quickly over to his friend. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around Quatre. "I waited...and...oh Duo" he sniffled and buried his face in his friend shoulder. Wufie came in and looked at the scene unsure what to think seeing a bruised and scratched partially naked Quatre crying on a shirtless Duo. Duo looked at him, and he got he message/i'll tell you later/is what the look said. He nodded and left the room quietly. "Here Quatre. Lets go get a nice warm bath going..and you can explain everything to me ok?" Quatre nodded sadly and followed Duo. Quatre slid into the warm bath and sighed softly. Duo grabbed a rag got it a little wet and rested it on his eyes. "Now you relax for a moment im going to get some nice scented candles..then we will wash your hair and you can tell me everything ok?" Quatre mumbled a reply as Duo left.  
  
'That Heero!' Duo was angry. How could he hurt poor Quatre that way. He walked to the boy's room and slammed the door open and walked in seeing Trowa and Heero at Heero's computer. "You got some nerve Yuy." ,"Duo you better explain why you are barging into my room and yelling at me." Duo glared "You know what im talking about how could you do that to Quatre?" Heero blinked and looked at Trowa then back at Duo "What?", "He did that for you. It took everything he had to do that but he wanted to show you how he felt and what did you do? Hell I don't now what you did but he comes through the front door. Freezing, cut up, and still practically naked! you couldn't even give him a damn shirt?!" "Duo, what are you talking about?" Trowa's calm voice interrupted. Heero looking dazed and confused. Duo took a breath and repeated "Quatre wanted to tell Heero how he felt. And wanted a present to show it. So he asked me what to do. I told him to give you himself with a ribbon. So we planned it. He would dress up in nothing but ribbons and wait here for you...the next thing I know he is coming through the front door bruised and cold and still naked and crying as if someone stepped on his heart" Duo finished with a glare. Heero blinked "Quatre wasn't here when we..." Duo blinked "we?" "Yes, Trowa and I came up here cause I had to talk to him..." Duo eyes widen "Oh ...I see it makes sense..he heard you..he tried to get away...but why would he cry?" Heero shook his head. Trowa shrugged. "Where is he now Duo?" " He is in a bath I told him I come back with some candles and wash his hair and he could explain " Heero nodded and grabbed the candles from Duo's hands and walked out. Duo smirked "OO good plan." With that he grabbed Trowa's hand and walked down stairs to watch a movie with him and Wufie. So that they wouldn't disturb them.  
  
Quatre sighed again as he heard Duo come in. "Thank you for this Duo." He heard the candles being sat down and lit then felt hands drip water on his hair. He tilted his head back and sighed once more. Figuring Duo was being quiet to give him a chance to start he sat up. "I heard Heero come in with someone else...so I got out. I mean I knew couldn't sneak out the door. Heero would have caught me. " a smile "he always did have the best hearing. so I climbed out the window. And was trying to get down the tree. But my ribbons got caught on the branches and then he came in with Trowa. and I stood still so they wouldn't see me. Then they started talking...the first words was Trowa I love..and then you blasted the music.. i didnt hear the whole conversation...." he sniffled again trying not to cry" Heero loves Trowa.. not me...that was what he was talking about ... Duo how could I be such a fool? I should have just kept it to my self...at least Heero never saw me that way...at least he doesn't know im a fool...we can still be friends...and .."suddenly he was dunked under. He splutter and sat up rubbing his eyes "Duo why did you.."he trailed off as he saw a pair of stunning blue eyes looking at him...then slowly traveling over his chest and sholders.He blinked before blushing and dipping down in the water, "Heero...how..how long have you been in here?" a smirk,"Right around thank you Duo.." Quatre sank further below the bubble line. "Quatre..why were you in my room? and trying to listen in on my conversation?" Heero watched Quatre with no small amount of amusement. He waited patiently for the answer his fingers trailing lightly over the water top. Quatre watched said fingers warily before answering. "Well, um..see...Duo had an idea to help me. And well it backfired." "Help you do what?" Quatre watched Heero before taking a deep breath. "Help me tell you that I love you." With that he went quiet waiting for the reaction. "Baka" Quatre blinked. Well, that's not the reaction he wanted..but it was a reaction, before he could start up Heero continued. "Why did you not just tell me in the first place, instead of using one of Duo's plans?" Heero was looking straight at him, a small smile twitching on his lips. "Well..it was a good plan." He tried to defend "And I was afraid of your reaction...and didn't want to ruin our friendship" Heero leaned over then ."How's this for a reaction?" he whispered before kissing Quatre softly, the hand not bracing him on the side of the tub, caressing his cheeks. Quatre sighed kissing him back wet arms moving around his neck. Heero slowly pulled back a little and tilted his head. "You got me wet." Quatre blinked and laughed."Yes I did" then he grinned and pulled on the hand holding Heero up causing him to fall half way into the tub. Quatre began laughing harder when Heero raised his head, having soap bubbles on top of it like a crown. Heero shook his head slightly before grabbing the blonde. "So you want to play?" he growled low, before kissing Quatre once more and dunking him under. Quatre eeped before being kissed and then submerged in water.  
  
Duo looked up at the ceiling, "What are they doing?" They had heard a few squeals and splashing and tons of laughter. Trowa looked up."Giving each other their Christmas presents?" Wufie smirked as Duo blinked and then doubled over with laughter.  
  
Later on, curled up with each other on Quatre's bed, hands interlocked and both boys snuggled close to each other, Quatre remembered something. "Heero...if..you weren't telling Trowa you loved him. What were you saying?" Heero smiled at Quatre. "I was telling him I loved you and asking for his help to get you a present that showed so." Quatre smirked "In stead of just coming and telling me?" He mimicked Heero words. Heero gave a small chuckle "How about I tell you and show you now?" He began to nibble down the blonde's neck. "Mmm I like that idea" tilting his head back slightly for Heero. Heero stopped and smiled at Quatre. " I love you" Then kissed him softly. " I love you too Heero" Quatre smiled happily and kissed him again.  
  
fin.  
  
**note*** so what did ya think? give me pretty reviews ok? its xmas so be nice 


End file.
